


The Fairy King and his Consort

by RosemaryFries



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryFries/pseuds/RosemaryFries
Summary: The Fairy King takes Jake to be his bride and his consort





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).



> I hope you like it and that I did you prompt some justice! -sweats-  
> I wish I could've made the images cleaner but the paper didn't fit in my scanner. I promise to clean it up soon!!


	2. -2-




	3. -3-




	4. -4-




End file.
